


The Kissing Spot

by hollyblue2



Series: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets pulled in by a woman who's offering to 'kiss a stranger' under some mistletoe, so Castiel takes his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Third of four in the Destiel Christmas Minibang! There is art for this one and I will link to it as soon as I can and I've seen the sketch, it's gonna be amazing! :D

The shopping mall was incredibly busy, which wasn’t surprising as it was three weeks until Christmas. Sam was going to take Jess inside for a coffee and muffin. That would leave Dean and Cas to find Christmas presents for their families. Dean failed to find a parking spot, so pulled up in the drop off zone just outside and turned around to where Sam and Jess sat in the back seat.

“What d’ya wanna do?” Dean asked him. Sam shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, looking over to Jess for an answer.

“We could go to that nice coffee house by the river, leave Dean and Cas here?” Jess suggested. She tugged her red bobble hat further down over her ears.

“Sounds great. You two get out, we’ll park the car over by the lake and come join you later. There might be a space in an hour,” Sam confirmed. Cas and Dean got out and let Sam and Jess take over the front.

“I’ll see you later, Sam. Bye, Jess!” Dean called. “Not a scratch, Sam!” He reminded as he stepped onto the path.

“Just buy me a big present, Dean.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll buy you a boat, bitch,” Dean teased, smirking. Cas grinned as the two brothers bantered with each other.

“Just what I always wanted!” He yelled as he started up the engine again. He put the car into drive and shouted, “Jerk!” as he pulled off.

“You two are insufferable,” Castiel commented, turning from where they were stood and heading into the three storey building.

“Little brothers are made to be annoyed. I can’t pass up that chance.”

“Dean, you’re twenty six.”

“That changes nothing.” Dean grinned and shoved at his friend. Castiel recovered himself and playfully nudged him back.

“Oh! Now who’s childish!  _Cas, you’re twenty seven_!” He mimicked and Castiel rolled his eyes. “Eat first, shop after?” Dean suggested when they got inside. He could smell the food from the food court, making his stomach rumble.

“Yes. I’m starving.”

They were trying to work out where to eat, which queue was the shortest and what food they fancied, when Dean spotted a woman going round with a twig of mistletoe and a sign. Dean groaned inwardly and watched as she pulled two random people together and eyed the mistletoe.

“That’s sweet,” Castiel remarked. He smiled and looked at Dean who was making gagging noises. “Dean, you’re being ridiculous.”

“It’s weird.” Dean frowned and resumed scanning the queues for the restaurants.

“So are you, and you don’t hear me complaining.” Castiel teased and Dean huffed.

“Let’s go to Pizza Hut; it’s got the shortest queue.”

“Okay,” Castiel agreed, and they headed off.

* * *

They finished their meal quickly, and Castiel had his leftovers boxed up.

“I need something for my brothers, perhaps we can go to one of the watch shops? I think Gabriel was after a nice watch recently.”

Dean hummed an agreement and they both headed over to one of the jewellers that was on the first floor.

Dean tried his best to avoid the mistletoe woman, but she wandered right into their path.

“Hello, Sir!” She greeted cheerily, tapping Dean on the arm.

“Um, no thank you,” Dean said, and then tried to move away from the woman, but she managed to grab his hand and yank him to the main ‘kissing spot’ that she’d set up over this side of the shopping centre.

“Come on! It’s Christmas,” She cheered. She spotted a passing woman and dragged her over too. She protested, shaking her hands at the woman and almost running away. The mistletoe woman let her go.

“Oh for goodness sake,” Castiel mumbled and stepped towards Dean. The woman already had her mistletoe twig above Dean’s head and was waiting for a taker. Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s face and kissed him full on the lips.

“Ah! Cas?” Dean spluttered when Cas moved away. Castiel’s face was deep crimson in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbled, head down and fiddling with the plastic bag hanging from his wrist.

“No, it’s okay.” Dean stepped towards Castiel. “Just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Dean nudged up Castiel’s head and smiled at him. He heard the lady gasp beside him and smirked. Dean closed his eyes as he went in for a kiss.

There were people cheering from nearby and Dean heard the woman let out a long “aw” as they kissed.

They pulled apart eventually and both of their faces turned bright red. The woman turned to them both and handed over the twig of mistletoe.

“I think you two deserve to have this free of charge.” She winked and handed it over to Dean, who took it with a mumbled “Thanks.”

All eyes still seemed to still be on them. They both looked at each other before blushing more and scuttled off from the ‘kissing spot,’ heading back towards the jewellery shop.

* * *

 

“Hey, Dean. Cas,” Sam greeted as they browsed the watches.

“Hi,” They both said shortly in unison and looked back at the watches.

“Are you both okay?” Jess asked curiously. She watched as the two blushed and stepped apart from each other unconsciously.

“Is that  _mistletoe_?” Sam grinned.

“Shut up,” Dean said, glaring at his brother. “What about that one with the compass?” He turned his attention to Castiel who was intently gazing at the watches, trying to avoid any awkward conversations with Sam and his girlfriend.

“Hold up. Did you… did you two kiss?” Sam wondered. He moved closer to them, standing between them.

Castiel almost growled with the tension before he snapped. “I kissed Dean when the lady held up the mistletoe,” He told him quickly, staring at Sam.

“Finally!” Sam breathed. “Jess, you owe me five bucks,”

“You… you had a bet on us?” Cas scowled. He folded his arms across his chest and turned to Sam.

“Are you two blind or something?” Sam commented.

“I bet Jess that you’d be together within the year.”

“Hold up, Sam. I think I bet you that Cas would kiss Dean first. You owe me ten bucks.”

“Dammit!” Sam cursed and fished out his wallet from his jeans pocket.

Dean shoved at Sam, making him leave them alone to finish off shopping. They had barely started.

“Will you kiss me again sometime?” Dean wondered. He nudged Cas’ elbow gently as he returned to decide on a watch for Gabriel.

“You still have the mistletoe, don’t you?” Castiel said, giving Dean a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! (if you did, let me know, if you didn't kindly tell me what you didn't like)


End file.
